


The World Is Ugly (But You're Beautiful to Me)

by Johnlocked221b



Series: Reed900 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bullying, But he's also just kinda standing up for himself, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed doesn't know how to deal with being thirsty for an android, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed is a Mess, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nines doesn't put up with Gavin's shit, Nines is kind of a dick, Probably ooc, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Needs a Hug, Upgraded Connor | RK900 is In Denial About Deviancy, Upgraded Connor | RK900 is called Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked221b/pseuds/Johnlocked221b
Summary: Basically, Gavin is Bad At Feelings™, especially when those feelings are directed at a certain, expensive and emotionally constipated prototype.The fic is better than this summary, I promise.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Reed900 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562323
Comments: 16
Kudos: 168





	The World Is Ugly (But You're Beautiful to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not overly confident about the flow of this fic, nor the characterization of...well, anyone. I'm new to this fandom and I'm trying my best. <3
> 
> Title comes from the song 'The World Is Ugly' by My Chemical Romance.

Nines took Gavin into his arms and hugged him tight, the android humming from somewhere deep in his chassis.

“What the ph-“ Gavin struggled a little but then the tension drained from his body and he relaxed in the android's hold, surrendering to the rare moment of affection that his partner was showing.

  
  
"No more thinking." The android said firmly.

  
  
“Don’t phcking tell me what to do, tin can.” Gavin muttered, though it was lost in Nines’ jacket.

 ****  
  
Gavin took a deep breath and slowly, slowly lowered his hands onto Nines’ waist, his eyes closing as he wondered just who was watching, though no one else was in the break room and no one seemed to be paying them any attention.

“You’ve suffered a great emotional shock today, Detective. Hugs are known to facilitate in comfort and-“

“God, just shut up for a second.” Gavin grumbled and his fingers curled into the white fabric of Nines’ Cyberlife-issued jacket.

There was a brief silence. The gentle rise and fall of Nines’ chest as it imitated breathing and the soft, steady thrum of its thirim-regulator pump mimicking a heartbeat calmed Gavin’s racing thoughts. So much blue. They’d been chasing a suspect, Nines pulling ahead because _of course_ it did, and then there was a gunshot, and so much blue blood and he thought- _god_ , he thought…

Wait, did he _actually_ care about a mindless, soulless machine? The son of a bitch had wormed itself into his heart like a virus and here he was, clinging to the warm-cool-hard angled body of his cyber partner. It wasn’t a good look.

God, he hated it. He hated this fucking thing that…made sure he took a break to have lunch, fetched his coffee’s, prevented him from lashing out and ruining his career … the career – mind you – that it was sent to steal. It was just- it was all ... it didn’t matter.

It wasn’t real.

Gavin pushed away from the android and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Don’t ever fucking do that again or I’ll put a bullet in your teeth.”

Nines’ lips twitched in what Gavin could only assume was its attempt at a smile.

Gavin felt his heart give a thump and he frowned. This was horrible. _I can't control it_ , Gavin thought, a feeling of dread threatening to overtake him. _This thing's beating me_.

It was a personal attack, that smirk. Was it mocking him or was it…fond?

“Fuck you.” Gavin spat. “Get out of my face, dipshit.” He felt his stomach sink when the softness disappeared from Nines’ face.

It wasn’t a person. Gavin wasn’t hurting it. It was just a mass of plastic and wires, not human. It couldn’t lose anything. It couldn’t _love_ anything.

Gavin Reed had a lot to lose.

He had to swallow the lump in his throat and turn away before the bastard really got to him. Fuck, why was he so fucking weak?

“You are the most infuriating human being I have ever met.” Nines said, voice even and robotic like there had never been a flicker of something _~~pain?~~_ on its face.

“Yeah? You haven’t met many of us then.” Gavin said, but he ~~couldn’t~~ wouldn’t look back at it.

“When you were growing up, your father-“

Gavin felt his throat dry up. “Don’t.” He spun around and pushed a finger into the android’s chest. “Don’t you fucking talk about-…about what you don’t know- You don’t even…you couldn’t…”

“I was never a child, true.” Nines said firmly, steady and unmoving against Gavin’s touch. He’d struck a nerve. “However, I think there are some sentiments that your father and…Cyberlife share.”

**Detective Reed’s Childhood: Sensitive Subject**

**Mission Update: Befriend Gavin Reed**

**Software Instability: ^^**

Gavin scoffed, eyes glassy as he stared up at the impassive face of the bot posing as human. “Don’t pretend that you fucking understand. You _don’t_ understand.”

The last words were tinged with disgust, but there was something else there. He glowered at Nines, daring it to say something else.

Nines was silent, taking him in.

“Now make yourself useful and get me a fucking coffee.” Gavin practically spat.

“Detective, you’ve had four 16-ounce cups in the last two hours. I think you should consider drinking water inst-“

“I don’t remember _asking_.” Gavin persisted. “Coffee, _now_ , tin can.”

**Software Instability: ^^**

Nines floated off, posture perfect as always, making Gavin roll his eyes in annoyance. Was there nothing that thing wasn’t good at?

Nines found Gavin at his desk a few moments later, standing beside it like a statue, holding his perfected cup of coffee as he watched Gavin laughing with Officer Chen like he hadn’t just been upset. Nines continued standing there until Tina glanced up at him and he drew Gavin’s attention.

“About fucking time. You get lost on the way back?” Gavin smirked, chuckling as he looked back over at Tina. She looked a bit uncomfortable, and it wasn’t just because androids were now considered living beings, worthy of respect. Nines was…he was intimidating. He was tall and broad and while he shared a similar face with his predecessor – the RK800 – Nines’ lacked the sweetness that Connor’s usually held about his brows and the corners of his lips.

However, Gavin had never been afraid of Nines. He was the chihuahua of the DPD; small, angry, aggressive, and under the impression that he was much bigger than he was. He’d never stepped down to the perceived threat of another man, no matter how big. Maybe it made him a prick, but he was done cowering.

Gavin reached for his coffee anyway and without so much as the movement of a brow, Nines upended the cup into Gavin’s lap. Gavin screeched like he was burned, though Nines had cooled the liquid before pouring it over his partner. And _oh_ , he was angry. He was spitting and struggling to find words as he stood and gripped Nines’ jacket, bringing its face close to his own.

“You _fucking_ prick.” He finally got out and Nines was unphased, stormy gray eyes betraying no emotion.

“Gavin-“ Tina began.

“Reed! The fuck are you doin’?” Anderson barked from his desk. This got the attention of the other officers, as well as Anderson’s toaster-partner. All eyes were on Gavin and Nines. If Gavin assaulted it…not only would the hefty price of damages and repairs come out of his paycheck, but he might even be arrested. By his friends. For hitting a _machine_.

Gavin stepped back, but not without a push to Nines’ shoulder. For some reason, the android allowed the touch to move him. “My sincerest apology, Detective. It must have been a glitch.”

Gavin scowled deeply in disbelief. “Watch your back, tin can.” And then he skulked off to the bathroom. Nines straightened and smoothed his jacket before taking his place at his desk and interfacing with the terminal there, oblivious – or uncaring – of the eyes that were still watching him.

He briefly heard Lieutenant Anderson say, “Well I can’t say he didn’t deserve that.”

Connor, however, seemed unsure. “Maybe I should go check on him?”

“No offense,” Hank huffed as he took a seat in his chair, “but I think you’re probably the last person Reed wants to see right now.”

“Then you should go.” Connor’s eyes were pulled from the hall and settled on Hank.

“Me?” Hank seemed affronted, giving Connor a confused frown.

“His stress levels are unusually high today. I believe Detective Reed may be lashing out. Something is bothering him.” Connor stood from where he had been sitting on Hank’s desk and straightened his tie.

“Yeah. That would be Nines.” Hank rolled his eyes, but stood, unable to say no to Connor. “Fine. I’ll go see what the fuck is up with Reed. You stay here…or, better yet, go talk to your little brother.”

“That’s actually a common misconception. Nines is not related to me any more than Markus-“

“Yeah okay. Just talk to him?” Hank asked and then he, too, was heading back to the bathrooms.

Hank could hear Gavin cursing from outside the steel bathroom door and let out a sigh before entering. Gavin spun around with fury in his eyes and then relaxed when he saw that it was ~~a human~~ just Hank. Gavin closed his eyes and his hands gripped the edge of the sink. “I smell like dark roast and milk. That _fucker_. A glitch, my ass. I should…I should fuckin’ kill it.”

He turned his head away when Hank leaned against the wall beside him, arms crossed, but Hank still caught a glimpse of blotchy skin and red eyes. Honestly, he was shocked. Reed wasn’t exactly known as the type to run off to the bathroom and cry. Hank’s arms dropped to his sides and he stood up straighter. God, and they used to be so close before…before Cole.

“What do you want, Hank?” Gavin muttered and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

“Connor…no, _I_ wanted to see how you were doin’.” Hank answered. “You alright, Gav?” The old nickname slipped off his tongue as easily as it had before the accident.

“The phck do you care, huh?” His tone was still aggressive. “Just go back out there and play buddy cop with your plastic…friend ‘n leave me alone.”

Hank had the urge to defend Connor but like the android had predicted, Gavin was lashing out.

“I care.” Hank said, and it was a bit like pulling teeth. He didn’t like talking about his emotions. But the way Gavin’s shoulders relaxed, if only a little, made it worth it.

“I just-“ The younger man began after a few long moments of silence. “I was just…joking with it, you know? Nines is so fucking uptight and I just- it’s so _easy_.”

Hank sighed and leaned back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling tiles for a moment. “There’s no difference to those things, you know that.” His tone was gentle. He didn’t want to ruin this; Reed rarely opened up to him anymore.

“I hate it. I hate that fucking…plastic _asshole_. It’s so much fucking better at everything. What am I even here for?” His hand tightened on the edge of the sink. “And it _knows_ it’s better. That’s the worst thing. It’s so full of itself. With that fucking ‘I always accomplish my mission’ bullshit and being so fucking…serious and cool all the goddamn time. And it won’t…it doesn’t-“

“It doesn’t put up with your shit?” Hank offered and Gavin let out a breathy little laugh. “Huh. Who woulda thought?”

Gavin took a few deep breaths and then stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. “How the fuck did I get stuck with it?”

Hank chuckled lightly. “Believe me, bud. I ask myself that every day.” Hank looked over at him, at his face. Reed already looked more relaxed. “But it gets better. Give it time.”

Reed scoffed.

“No, really. It might surprise you.” Hank insisted. “I never, in my wildest fuckin’ dreams thought I’d be cool with an android…followin’ me around like a fuckin’ Doberman. You know how I felt about-“

“Yeah, what the phck?”

“ _Listen_. You know how I felt about androids better than anyone. But Connor gave me a reason to- he saved my life.” Hank’s hands started to shake a little. Only two people in the entire world knew about his suicidal tendencies. Fowler and Connor. He wasn’t exactly open about them.

Reed was silent, and probably busting at the seams from it.

“Connor gave me a reason to lock up my revolver again. He makes sure I eat vegetables and go to bed at a reasonable hour. He makes sure I have things to do besides turning to the bottle. Fact, he won’t even let me bring beer into the house. He…he helps me get dressed when I don’t even feel like moving. He schedules appointments with a psychiatrist and installed alarms for me to take my meds.” Hank sighed. “He wasn’t _programmed_ to do those things. He’s not a caretaker or a maid. He’s my friend.”

“Well that’s great for you.” Reed sighed and looked down at the toes of his boots. “But Nines just spills fucking coffee in my lap and humiliates me in front of my colleagues.”

“Maybe…try not being a dick to him?” Hank suggested. “I know that’s gonna be hard for you but-“

“Fuck you.” Gavin said, though there was no malice in it.

“Seriously, Gav. Maybe you need someone who won’t flinch when you open your stupid mouth.”

Gavin had never thought of that. He glanced at the door and then rubbed the back of his neck. “What’s it doing out there?”

“Your work.” Hank answered. “Maybe you should go out there before he steals your job.”

Gavin pushed Hank’s shoulder a little. “Shut up old man. Suck a dick.”

Hank smirked and gestured to the door, allowing Gavin to pass.

Gavin stopped in the doorway and shoved his hands deeper in his jacket pockets, not daring to look back at him. “Thanks.” And then he walked off without another word.

Hank caught Connor’s eye as he, too, went back to his desk. Connor left Nines’ side and hurried over, trying to not make it look overly eager and failing spectacularly.

“How did it go?” He asked softly.

“Dunno. Guess we’ll see.” Hank answered and that got a confused, wrinkled-face look from Connor.

By the time Gavin got back to his desk, Nines was already standing beside it, hands clasped behind its back. Gavin glanced up at its face and then shook his head. “Next time you spill my coffee, asshole, I’m gonna break your knees.” There was no anger in his voice, however. He just sounded…resigned.

“Mm. I’d like to see you try.” Nines said simply and then gestured to his drawer. “If you’ll check the bottom right drawer, Detective..”

Gavin paused and then did as requested, finding a new pair of jeans, neatly and perfectly folded sitting atop his gun case.

“You fucker. You planned this?” He asked, checking the size. Exactly right.

“I thought it a possibility.” Nines answered, but his lips quirked in what was definitely a smirk.

Reed held the jeans tight and then sighed, leaning back in his chair in thought.

“I also thought it a possibility that you might urinate on yourself following a particularly frightening case.”

“Oh fuck you.” Gavin said and then stood, looking up at Nines for a moment and then down at his chest when those eyes became too distracting. “Thanks.” He nearly whispered and then looked around to see who had overheard. No one was watching.

“Mm. I’ll have a fresh coffee waiting for you when you’re finished. Unless…you would prefer to get better coffee at the café on Brown? We should have an hour and twenty-three minutes until we’re due for the meeting.”

Gavin paused and then nodded a little. “Fine. But you’re paying. You owe me, asshole.”

Nines’ arms dropped to his sides and he nodded. “Of course.”

“Good.” Gavin said a bit awkwardly, with a nod. “I’m gonna…go-“ He lifted the pants a little and then hurried off to the bathrooms again.

**Mission Successful: Befriend Gavin Reed**

**̵** **M** **̴** **i** **̵** **s** **̴** **s** **̷** **i** **̷** **o** **̷** **n** **̴** **:** **̷** **̴** **S** **̷** **e** **̵** **d** **̸** **u** **̴** **c** **̶** **e** **̸** **̴** **G** **̶** **a** **̸** **v** **̸** **i** **̵** **n** **̴** **̶** **R** **̴** **e** **̷** **e** **̴** **d** **̶**

**Software Instability: ^^^**

**Mission Update: Have Lunch With Gavin**

Nines rubbed his hands together for a moment as he looked around the precinct, waiting on Gavin’s return. A few moments later, he was standing in front of Nines and grabbing his keys. “Alright, let’s go.”

“Reed! Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Fowler called out from his office door.

“Lunch!” Gavin answered. “Don’t worry, I’ll have him back for the meeting.”

**_Him?_ **

**Software Instability: ^^^^^**

**M** **̶** **i** **̶** **s** **̴** **s** **̷** **i** **̵** **o** **̴** **n** **̷** **:** **̴** **̴** **K** **̸** **i** **̵** **s** **̷** **s** **̶** **̷** **G** **̵** **a** **̸** **v** **̸** **i** **̸** **n** **̶** **̴** **R** **̴** **e** **̵** **e** **̶** **d** **̴**

 **̵** **M** **̴** **i** **̵** **s** **̴** **s** **̷** **i** **̷** **o** **̷** **n** **̴** **:** **̷** **̴** **S** **̷** **e** **̵** **d** **̸** **u** **̴** **c** **̶** **e** **̸** **̴** **G** **̶** **a** **̸** **v** **̸** **i** **̵** **n** **̴** **̶** **R** **̴** **e** **̷** **e** **̴** **d** **̶**

**Mission: Have Lunch With Gavin Reed**

“It’s not the android I’m worried about.” Fowler said.

Nine’s lips twitched and then settled on a very awkward smile. “Don’t worry, Captain. Detective Reed will be here for the meeting. It’s just lunch.”

“Uh-huh. That’s what Connor said too.” Fowler glanced over at Hank and his partner, earning an affronted “Hey!” from Anderson.

Gavin flushed pink and muttered a tiny “Phck” before exiting the precinct.

“Huh.” Hank said after they left. “Reed didn’t even say a word.”

“I’ll mark the calendar.” Connor quipped and Hank laughed.


End file.
